Many identification systems are known in the art. In some cases, a photograph of a subject or his fingerprint pattern is affixed to an identification card. In other approaches, various methods are employed for storing image or password information in a magnetic stripe or in an optically encoded image or pattern, which is physically part of the identification card. Still other approaches utilize a “smart card” having its own semiconductor memory capability for information storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,922 (Wang) discloses an electronic transaction system for completing a transaction request at a point-of-sale terminal using a portable electronic authorization device carried by a user. The device first receives digital data representing the transaction request. The electronic authorization device provides information regarding an ability to approve the transaction request. When the transaction is approved, the electronic authorization device receives additional data representing the electronic service authorization token.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,939 (Flick) discloses a biometric security system for automobiles. The control system includes a controller for learning a unique biometric characteristic of an individual to define a learned individual capable of causing performance of a function associated with the vehicle. The vehicle function control system includes a biometric characteristic sensor, and a controller at the vehicle for controlling a vehicle function responsive to the biometric characteristic sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,152 (Everett) discloses an electronic system for toll payment. The system identifies an electronic purse and effects value transfer over a communication system without the need for the vehicle to stop. The system provides for toll payment by use of a communication device and an electronic purse coupled to the device. The remote communication system communicates with mobile devices to effect toll payments by exchanging cryptographically secure messages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,349 (Aditham et al.) discloses a system for authenticating remote users in a distributed environment. A token is initially issued to a remote user once a security mechanism determines that the remote user is who he claims to be. Prior to access to the a connection between a remote user and an application server, the system verifies that a token associated with a connection request was issued by the security mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,055 (Houvener, et al.) discloses a system for processing a financial instrument. A customer at a identification terminal initially submits the instrument—perhaps a check. The checking account number is communicated to a remote database containing digital photographic images of authorized users of checking accounts. The remote database is searched and any photographic images associated with the checking account number are transmitted to the identification terminal. The images are displayed and compared to the physical appearance of the customer. The on-site employee then determines if at least one of the displayed digital matches the appearance of the person initiating the transaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,225 (Schmitt, et al.) discloses an access control system with fingerprint sensor enrollment. The system includes a station for enrolling a person as authorized based upon the sensed fingerprint. The system also includes a wireless device that is carried by the authorized person, and an access controller for granting access to an authorized person. The wireless device cooperates with the enrolling station to store data for an authorized person based upon the sensed fingerprint. The authorized person bearing the wireless device is unobtrusively granted access by approaching the access location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,731 (Schwab) discloses an identification system that provides interactive communication of text and image information between a central server and multiple remote terminals. The central server maintains a separate, centralized database of data-compressed images of the subject individuals, and subsequently transmits the data-compressed images to local terminals, on demand, during the transactions. The image may include a copy of the authorized signature, which then is used by the transaction terminal to compare to a scanned image of the signature on the authorization slip.
While a written signature is still regarded as the preferred way for a person to convey approval and a legal commitment, there still remains a need to confirm absolutely that can assure that the customer is the person authorized to make a commitment.
What is needed is a system that will utilize wireless technology (primarily) in commercial transactions of any value that is acceptable to all parties—that captures a digital signature (which is the international standard of identification) at the same time that the electronic signature (the written text) is captured, the combined signature being irrefutable; a pen-based system that is both compatible with card-based systems and independent of such systems.